lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
Creator Luni
Creator Luni 'is a water unit, who has appeared in many Lunime Games. She made her debut in the Future Punk case in Anime Gacha as a 6-Star Unit. In Anime Arcade she has her own mini-game, "'Luni Data Tiles". She has since appeared in Gacha World as a 5-Star Unit and the main antagonist and boss of Chapter 9's fourth and fifth areas as the thirteenth boss of the game. Creator Luni also appears in Anime Fidget Spinner and in Gacha Resort as the star of chapter 1, where she gets the player to help finish the resort and later reappears throughout the story. In Gacha World, her special attack is "Erase All," in which Luni creates a swarm of missiles to attack all enemies, doing Water damage. Her leadership skill is "Time Stop," which delays all normal enemy's cooldown time by 1 turn. She was created by Luni. Appearance Luni is a young woman dressed in dark and neon blue. Her hair and eyes are also a bright blue in color. Usually she is depicted in a dark hoodie, shirt, shorts, and long striped socks. She tends to have holographic controls around her for her work. Gacha World Special Boss Fight NOTE: Here there be spoilers! Read on at your own risk! The first time the player battles Creator Luni is the fourth part of Chapter 9 instead of the last part like previous levels. This boss fight here is like the previous boss fights and should be easily beaten. Afterwards, Luni captures Ellie (The fairy that guided you) and forces the player to choose between giving up and playing a seemingly unwinnable game. The player must dodge attacks from the sides, above, and below the playing field. They can move left and right and jump. Every hit does one damage, and initially, the player only has one hit point. Throughout the game, Luni will taunt the player, urging them to quit. The game contains 3 stages with a short break in between each: the first is an empty playing field, the second has a platform in the middle, and the third has two middle platforms. The player must survive all three levels in order to beat Corrupted Luni. When the player dies, they are sent back to level 1. Every time the player dies, the game "crashes" and resets, only now the player has more hitpoints. Hitpoints will continue to stack with each loss so that eventually the player has enough health to make it through the game, no matter what their skill level is. In theory, it is possible to beat the game by just standing still and racking up hitpoints (though that will take a while). Beating the game allows Ellie to free herself to help you cure Luni of her corruption. Quotes "How should I delete you? Let's go with missiles!" - Creator Luni's skill quote in Gacha World. "Your future I created ends now!" - Anime Gacha card. Trivia * Creator Luni was the game creator's initial avatar. He has since created Lucas Lee, who may be more physically similar to him in real life. Additional Images Luniag.jpg|Luni as she appers in Anime Gacha Luniafs.jpg|Luni's spinner in Anime Fidget Spinner Lumigr.png|Luni as she appears in Gacha Resort lunigm.jpg|Creator Luni as she appaers in Gacha Memories EC46A8AD-52EF-481D-8658-687B560E712E.png|Creator Luni's Easter Egg in Gacha World Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Gacha World Characters Category:Gacha Resort Characters Category:Anime Gacha Characters Category:Anime Arcade Characters Category:Anime Fidget Spinner Characters